Sexual Harassment Lectures Are Never Fun
by TheEccentricSpeaker
Summary: Another sexual harassment lecture has found it's way into NCIS. Oh no. So everyone's bored expect Special Agent Smith whom is just an odd ball. So yeah that's basically it. Tate and hints of Gabby and it doesn't have McGee, sorry I forgot him. Sorry.


**Eh just a quick one-shot I wrote while I'm doing my homework. Okay I haven't done it and I'm running out of time...oh well. So yeah review please and I promise to update "Aunt Kate to the Rescue" if you review. Please! C: Oh yeah and I own nothing and sorry for not putting McGee in I would but I seriously have to do this homework. See ya! :D  
**

* * *

"Oh dear lord..." Sighing Special Agent Kate Todd shifted uncomfortably in her chair not listening to a word that was coming out of the lecturers mouth. She didn't really see the point in going anyway, there wasn't a soul in that room listening expect maybe Agent Smith. Kate looked down a couple of rows and there he was writing notes and paying attention. "Loser..." she muttered under her voice. Kate sighed again and thought of how stupid it was wasting her time and everyone else's time for a stupid sexual harassment lecturer!

"Kate do you think Tony's still alive?" Kate looked over at Abby and silently laughed then looked over at her co-worker Anthony DiNozzo who truly looked dead; dead asleep that is.

"I don't know Abby, he might be." Abby smiled and slightly laughed and laid her head over on Gibb's shoulder whom just smiled along with her while checking his cell every minute to see if they had a case. They all were desperate to get out of here. It was like hell on Earth to sit through a sexual harassment lecture. Smiling Kate looked at Tony again, drool slightly coming out of his mouth and dripping down on her shirt; that's when the snoring started.

Slowly getting louder and louder Tony's snoring did cause a few odd looks being placed at him. Thinking quick Kate smacked him over the head and woke him up. Looking quiet disoriented and a tab bit cute, Kate noted, Tony looked down at the lecturer then to Kate. "That dude still runnin' his mouth," he mumbled, his voice ruff with sleep.

"Yup," Kate said popping the "p". "Man Ducky and Palmer got off easy, then didn't have to come."

"Pssh I could only be so lucky my dear." Kate turned around and saw Ducky behind them sitting next to Palmer, whom was asleep as well. "This reminds me of a..." He stopped and looked as if he was in deep thought. "You know this really doesn't remind me of anything ah well." Ducky leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, slipping into a light sleep.

"Wow I feel like I'm in high school again, everyone's either sleeping or cuddling. That's what we always did during assembles." Tony said stretching his long legs out in his seat. "I always slept. You know I think we had an assemble about sexual harassment..." Tony started tapping on his leg and Kate almost felt sorry for him but he just looked so cute. _'Wait did I just think that DiNozzo looked...cute? Weird.' _ It wasn't like she didn't think he was attractive it was that she thought about it _way _to much.

"Now for our role-playing part of the seminar." The speaker said loudly, earning groans from all across the room. Tony was right, this was just like high school. "I need a Mister Anthony DiNozzo and a Miss Catilyn Todd." Abby and Gibbs started to chuckle softly, watching as both Kate and Tony's face scrunched up. "As well as Mister Jethro Gibbs and Miss Abby Scuito." That stopped there laughing.

As the pairs walked down the rows, many of the fellow agents said they were truly sorry and some just laughed. When they all reached the stage Ducky slightly elbowed Palmer which caused him to jerk awake, "What?"

Ducky simply pointed to the stage and said, "Watch."

As Tony and Kate walked up to the man Tony suddenly thought of a plan and whispered, "follow my lead." Into her ear causing her heart to flutter. Tony walked closer to the man and looked at him with a sly smile. "Hi how are ya? I'm Anthony you can call me Tony, what's you sir?"

The speaker looked confused, "Er Ryan Milby sir."

Tony's devious smile grew, "Well Ryan Milby _this _is sexual harassment." With that being said Tony pulled Kate close and kissed her hard. Needless to say it was the most interesting sexual harassment lecture every held at NCIS Headquarters.

-The End-


End file.
